Last Laugh 10: Light VS Darkness
FRIGHTSTAR BELONGS TO DRAGON981 AND DRAGON981 ALONE!! 'Now we can start! :D We stare at a map Moonlight made of the base that the monsters were at. It had security cameras, barbed wire, and lasers. While everyone else is looking at the perimeter and listening to Moonlight, I'm studying the power generator. I figure out that I need to break the ceiling of the room the generator is in, then explode it. "Ok.." I say to everyone. "Now since we have figured out where to attack from, I'll give you guys your weapons back." I open a portal and the weapons fall through. "Hey SweetPsycho..?" Dragon asks. "Yeah?" I answer. "Would you believe me if I told you that someone is watching us?" I stop and whip out the VoidShard sword. "WHO. IS. WATCHIN-" "It's FrightStar." He interrupts. I put the sword away. "FrightStar's here?" I ask, slightly confused. "I thought she was just a random alternate character you came up with, who.. actually, I don't even know if she counts as a creepypasta..." '"Guess not." I hear from the shadows. I turn to the darkest corner and ask. "FrightStar...? That's you?" She steps out and smiles with her sharp teeth. Ooook.. she has sharp teeth... noted. "Yup." She answers in a dark and cold voice. "And I would LOVE it if I could get the kill on Starfright, the weak me." I shrug and nod. "Sure. I've killed a slightly weaker me so why not?" "Just a warning.." FrightStar cuts in. "I'll kill Starfright, then watch the fight. I will not aid you or the others in any way." '''I look at Dragon and he nods ok, along with everyone else. "Ok." I say to FrightStar. "We can handle everyone else." Few Hours Later... "Everyone ready?" I ask. "YEAH!" Everyone yells back. We've managed to completely make ourselves ready in the span of a couple hours. Of course, FrightStar has no armour and is just going to use her magic. But at the last second I give FrightStar the special scythe and tell everyone how we're going to kill them. "Ok, so we're going to have to kill the monsters with this scythe. It's the one she killed me and Ray with, but I stole it back." Everyone nods. I fire up the portal to Hell, since their base is there. We walk through the portal and into Hell. Like normal, everything is on fire and you can hear very faint screams. We start walking, with me and Moonlight in the lead. Then, a demon guard steps in front of Moonlight "Who are the ''humans ''behind you?" He asks. While I'm panicking on the inside, Moonlight answers in her best demonic voice (which isn't exactly the best) and says. "Captives. Now go away." The guard leaves, but suddenly... I hear the last voice I'd ever want to hear.. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONLIGHT!!!!!!" It screams, so loudly that probably just about EVERY SINGLE DEMON CAN HEAR IT! "HOW DARE YOU EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!!!" The guard turns, recognizes me and Moonlight, then tries to pin me down. Out of reflex, I pull out my dagger and throw. Starfright and the others either land or teleport behind her. "Well, hello again! Awww, the whole group is here! Me, you, Moonlight, Ray, and..." She tries to look behind us, but me and Ray block her view. "Well, whatever MORTALS are behind you. Speaking of mortals, have they seen your TRUE form?" Ray looks at me, very confused. "True form? You never mentioned it.." Starfright snickers. "She does. Wanna see it?" I panic and try to show FrightStar to attack her, but it's too late. She hits me with a beam of some sort and my vision turns white... '''Henriot's P.O.V: SweetPsycho's crumpled on the netherrack-like floor. I tried to move forward to help her up, but freeze when she starts getting up. She stood up, staring at Starfright. Starfright laughs. "Why don't you turn around and look at your friends?" She asks. SweetPsycho turned around, and I'm terrified. Her hair had faded to jet black with a dark blue streak, she now had black pupils in both eyes, but they were broken hearts. Blood dripped form her eyes like Starfright's, her ears were down and SweetPsycho now had demon horns. Her claws were longer, and her wings changed from red and black to purple and black. My P.O.V: I stare at my friends, who are all alarmed. Suddenly, I feel rage boiling inside me. I look up at FrightStar, and nod. She lowers herself to the ground, grips the scythe, then throws it at Starfright. "WAIT FRIGHTSTAR?! HOW ARE-" She never got to finish. The scythe stabbed her heart and she disappeared into smoke. A necklace was lying on the ground where she once stood. My smile went insane and started attacking Midnight. No one on my side moved. Nightmare tried stabbing my back, and I flew up into the air. "LITTLE HELP HERE?" I yell at my friends. They snapped out of it and fired up their powers. They changed, and I dropped to attack Midnight. =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 11: Last Laugh 11: Fight! Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Moderate Length Pastas